


Yandere-Kun

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun





	Yandere-Kun

     I want to thank you all for everything. For reading, liking, sharing... but some things have come up and I can't continue this account anymore. I'm sorry.

 

     As for Unprecedented, anyone can take it and finish it. Write your ending or adjust it, rewrite. All of you have access to it and are free to use it.

     

 

     Thank you all for everything. Hopefully, in a few months or whatever, I'll come back to write on a new account. For now, though, I have to go.

 

     See ya later,

     YandereKun


End file.
